


A quiet snowy day (30daysofrin 2015)

by yakutatazuaho



Category: Free!
Genre: 30daysofrin, M/M, New Years, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakutatazuaho/pseuds/yakutatazuaho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere in January, Rin and Haru meet by chance on quiet day with snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A quiet snowy day (30daysofrin 2015)

Haruka was taking a walk by the sea. He woke up early as always, and after soaking in the tub of course, filled with hot water, he went outside per his usual routine. This is the time when he went out for a jog, but the cold winter air wouldn't be so generous as to let anyone walk around in less than a warm jacket, a scarf and boots, although children were happy to be able to play in the snow. It had been snowing for a few days already, and the streets were filled in white. The sea hadn't frozen but it was too cold to even put a finger in it.  
Christmas and the new years didn't bring any snow along, but now, a few days after the start of this year, it had begun to snow quietly and incessantly.

There was no other choice than to stay inside, but Haruka felt the need for a bit of fresh air. Who knows what made him want to get out of his comfort at home for that, and he didn't even bother calling Makoto.  
Eventually he reached the temple where they had all went to on the new years day to pray, and Rin had been there as well. He looked up the stairs unconsciously ending up thinking about how he'd like to see Rin now. He could only wait for chance meetings as always, as he was never the type to invite someone out and of course calling his cell phone would be out of the question. That'd give him away at once.  
Samezuka was far from here and he didn't have any hopes, so he was surprised to hear a familiar voice call him.

"Haru!"

He looked to his right to see Rin getting close to him. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"A walk..." Haruka answered, and also added: "...you?"

"I was at home this weekend. I just walked Gou to her friends' house." 

A bit irked at the thought that Rin was in the proximity but had preferred to escort Gou around a town she knew well enough to manage getting to some place by herself, rather than passing by his house, Haruka looked ahead and to the ground and mumbled "sister complex..." in an imperceptible pout.

"Huh?" Rin looked confused for a second before his expression turned to an annoyed one as he raised his voice when adding "What did you say?"

"Gou can take care of herself. Iwatobi's not a dangerous place".

"I heard you well enough! You don't dare to say it again, huh?" he continued angrily, although it was visible that he wasn't actually mad.

"I said you have a sister comple--" Haruka was speaking louder when he was interrupted by something that hit his right cheek and crumbled away. He hadn't noticed Rin when he was making a snowball while pretending to be infuriated and waiting for the chance to strike. When the raven haired boy turned to look in the direction the snowball flew at him from, Rin was already making another one. He didn't react at all though, he didn't seem angry or ready to run away or protect himself, so the redhead stood straight with the snowball in his hand, looking away and saying: "I was close by so I was thinking of visiting you..."

Haruka was taken by surprise and because he didn't really pay attention as he was preoccupied with trying to distinguish if he felt any pain from the impact or he was just feeling cold, and he didn't notice Rin completing his sentence with "...and Makoto" because he was now busy wondering if his heart skipped a beat because Rin had actually thought about him or because Rin had the same thought as him. Haruka crouched down grabbing some snow and rolling it in his hands to make a snowball, and just as Rin turned his head to him and started another sentence saying he had thought Haru'd be at home, the shorter boy threw the snowball at him.  
Rin's first reaction seemed to be to dodge because he raised a foot off the ground, but stopped his movement when he noticed the ball of snow losing altitude in a semi-circular fall, dropping by his feet and being flattened on the spot.

Both boys looked at the failed attack weapon and then slowly to each other, and Rin started a giggle that increasing in volume until he was laughing out loud. "Haha...so pitiful...Did you see it hit the ground? Instant death! You can't even throw a--" he was saying though laughter when a snowball hit him half in the forehead, and half scattering on his head because of the sudden stop of the other half. Rin's chin had been thrown upwards and he snapped it back in an instant as he searched for Haruka's eyes with a burning glare.  
"You still got no aim!" he said and he threw the snowball he remembered he was still holding in Haruka's direction, who didn't bother to budge and waited to be hit on his leg as he started to make more ammo. 

Rin grinned and got his gloves out the pocket of his coat and he put them on looking all cool and sharp - though his effort was wasted as Haruka wasn't looking at him anymore - and said excitedly "So that's what you're planning! Game on!"  
By now, Haruka lifted his snowballs and was holding them up on his stomach with one arm as he stood up and threw them at Rin, and Rin was throwing his one by one while he was making them.  
They went on with their fight while making snowballs, dodging and shouting attack names like little kids, fussing about and laughing - loud laughs from Rin and soft giggles from Haruka.

"Okay, okay, peace!" Rin said raising his hands in the air to show he was unarmed and ready for a truce. Haruka looked amused by his childish words and relaxed his posture, convinced by the act; but this was what Rin was waiting for, crouching and picking up one last snowball he'd left on the ground and dove upwards toward Haruka to squish some snow in his face, but he was stopped by a quick reflex when Haruka caught his arm and guided it away to miss his ear by an inch. At the same time, he pulled Rin more toward him though, and the red haired boy slipped on the compacted snow and fell with all his weight on Haruka who didn't manage to hold them both up and they fell together on the snow.

"Pff" Haruka let out a small laugh and let his arm rest on Rin's back when he felt him want to get up. He didn't push him down or didn't even do it intentionally, but Rin seemed to understand the gesture and put his head on Haruka's chest, just looking at the white scenery around them.

"I haven't done this since forever...reminds me of my snow fights with Sousuke"

"Let's do it again. With everyone, next time; you can call Yamazaki too."

Rin seemed happy to agree to the proposal when asking "When?", waiting for a clear date.

"Soon. Before the snow melts".

"When's soon?"

"...what about your birthday? It's soon, right?"

Haruka heard Rin say "Yeah, okay" and add in a cute little laugh as he snuggled closer to him if it was even possible - why are these clothes so in the way? - and continued with another question, unconsciously dragging his fingers - or rather, the wet fabric of his gloves - through the strands of hair framing Rin's face.

"What do you want for your birthday?"

Rin raised his head and prompted his chin on Haruka's chest, saying with a cheeky grin: "What if I say I want a date with you?"

The raven haired boy looked him in the eyes and said in all seriousness: "But we're meeting everyone then."

Rin couldn't help an amused huff seeing Haruka's expression and wanted to tease him bringing his hands to his head, getting a hand out of his glove and stroking the other boy's cheek while saying: "Then a late night date?"  
He didn't expect Haruka to sit up all of a sudden with him above and all, and was surprised when he felt two hands gripping his shoulders and heard him saying "You could stay the night".  
Rin laughed and jumped on Haruka again, in a hug, knocking both of them down again, this time laying side by side - he found his silly serious expression so cute.

"But you'll have to ask me out properly later." he said in a haughty tone.

"...on Valentine's Day", he continued, but heard Haruka say something at the same time "We could play the Northern Stoplit Loosy-kun game all night!"  
Rin felt his face and ears burn and forgot all his arrogance earlier, flustered by the possibility that he got the signs wrong and he was being flirty by himself like an idiot when he heard the other boy speaking.

"Do you also want chocolate?"  
Rin turned his head to Haruka almost automatically, but he was already looking away; but he thought he felt the warmth in his cheeks through the fingers that were quietly trying to find his among the cold snow.

**Author's Note:**

> (If anyone remembers, the game mentioned in this fic is the one Makoto and Haruka were playing sometime (probably also in one of the end cards from the first season as well), with the underwater fish city, that Tatsu calls “SimCity” in the Free! ES radio CD 2). I’m not sure how the game was called so I wrote it like this.
> 
> Let us ignore whatever grammatical mistakes I made, and whatever mistake there may be in the Japanese weather accuracy. This is supposed to be post-series but let us also ignore the future career talks and all that for now.
> 
> I was writing this and I wanted it to be something about winter but didn't know where I wanted to go with it and noticed that Haru would be either all for this kind of kids play and fight for the win, either more of a side player in a group who'd still participate with -hidden- enthusiasm and hit all his targets. But what I thought more was that a snow fight would probably fit SouRin better. Let us love all the ships tough!


End file.
